


A chill day in the life of Dan and Phil

by ajs_writing_dump



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajs_writing_dump/pseuds/ajs_writing_dump
Summary: “So, we’ve been overdue on a ‘Day in the Life’ video, haven’t we?”, his smile is soft as he questions the viewer. “Actually don’t answer that. I know it’s been too long. You all know it’s been too long. Let’s move on past our mistakes”, he laughs a bit, sticking his tongue out gently through his teeth, as he swats the air away.-----A fanfic in the format of a Day in the Life video!





	A chill day in the life of Dan and Phil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keysmashdnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmashdnp/gifts).



> Okay I'm going to be real with y'all, this isn't my primary fandom. I'm a fanfic writer for [My Hero Academia](https://www.crunchyroll.com/my-hero-academia?utm_source=paid_cr&utm_medium=google_sem&utm_campaign=animetitles2017_US&referrer=GoogleSEM&gclid=Cj0KCQiAgf3gBRDtARIsABgdL3lBQrilXo4qmWKihyZcCGEA3PbGV95zuk2u7nLvdCUwkZNxvyOUyvQaAu7nEALw_wcB) usually, but I wrote this fanfic for my friend [Lucy](https://keysmashlester.tumblr.com/) for Christmas. I've been watching Dan and Phil on and off for about seven years, so I really tried to do them justice, because they are cool dudes.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

A chill day in the life of Dan and Phil

0.00

“Hi guys”, Phil nearly whispers.

The camera begins by showing Phil’s face, though not many of his surroundings are evident. He is sitting up, though the background is too dark to make out. The lighting is a tad awkward, as it looks as if a phone’s flashlight is the only thing illuminating the man’s face. 

“So, we’ve been overdue on a ‘Day in the Life’ video, haven’t we?”, his smile is soft as he questions the viewer. “Actually don’t answer that. I know it’s been too long. You all know it’s been too long. Let’s move on past our mistakes”, he laughs a bit, sticking his tongue out gently through his teeth, as he swats the air away. 

The camera moves outward, showing off more of Phil’s torso. His hair is in a quiff, as if he had been at least somewhat prepared before filming. He wears his “friends” t-shirt, which aside from his head, and the dark duvet that has pooled at the bottom half of his torso, takes up a majority of the frame. 

“Okay, so. I did warn Dan that we would be making a day in the life video soon, so if he’s grumpy about it it’s because he’s not a morning person, I swear”. 

0.22

The camera shows a new angle. The room is more identifiable, with the majority of the space taken up by a bed with a moon above the head. 

Phil moves slowly closer to the figure obscured by a large sum of covers. He grabs a bundle of covers, and looks to the viewer. He puts up a finger to his lips, with a slight mischievous smirk, before he completely yanks the comforter off of the bed, revealing a brunette, now awake, and sitting up in a black t-shirt and his esleep pants. 

“Phil, what the fuck?”, Dan yells, without much malice, for his words are obscured with his sleep. 

A laugh echoes through the room, from the man with the duvet now wrapped around his shoulders. Said man now walks towards the camera, grabbing it in a way as to not obscure the lens. The opposite hand still holds the comforter around his shoulders. He takes up a majority of the frame, while the back shows a slowly approaching brunette.

“Day in the life time!”, Phil looks behind him, his excitement showing in his features.

“Oh god, that’s today?”.

“You know it’s today you arse”, Phil knocks his shoulder into Dan, who now is taking up the other half of the camera. 

“Yeah, I had to emotionally prepare myself to be ready to leave the flat for this for a good few days, so ah”, Dan nods his head a bit, drawing his lips back, “thanks for the heads up”. 

“Yeah! So, today we’re not going outside a ton, but there are a few shops that we have to stop at because it’s almost Christmas!”. 

The video is edited to show some snowflakes around the frame, and a happy sound effect plays briefly. 

“Yeah I’ve got to shop for my Mum and Dad, as well as for that secret santa thing, right?”, Dan moves to look at Phil, who nods. 

“Right. And I have to shop for my parents, as well as Cornelia and Martyn. So, let’s go!”. He puts his hand over the camera.

1.26

The camera, now in the kitchen in the usual placement for baking videos, shows Dan and Phil in aprons.

“So we usually don’t eat too big of breakfasts”, Phil says to the camera, as Dan busies himself at the fridge, “but ever since we got back from that American branch of the Interactive Introverts tour I’ve been craving pancakes, so we thought that we would throw that in the video”.

Dan now comes to the camera, and slams a huge box of mix down on the counter, next to Phil, who flinches, and jumps away, clutching his heart, with a startled laugh.

“Dan!”.

Dan turns to the camera. “This isn’t that interesting honestly, we’re literally just going to mix some shiz up in a bowl”.

“Hey, its some really good shiz, back off mister!”, Phil points his finger at Dan, who stares blankly back, before turning away.

“Anyway! What are the ingredients?”.

Phil spins to the camera, and holds his hands up, beginning to pluck at his fingers, as he says, “So we need the mix, some eggs, and some milk”. 

“Oh god. That’s way too many”, Dan says looking to the camera, with exaggerated nerves showing in his eyes, “We’re going to burn them all”. 

Phil laughs, and replies, “Don’t jinx it!”. 

2.01

The camera jumps a few times, in a montage like fashion. 

It begins by showing the mix in the bowl, edited to look sloppily thrown in. The eggs come after, quickly edited to look like there was no time spent between putting them in the bowl and the stirring. Afterwards, the milk is put in, and the pancake mix is done.

The camera next shows the pancakes on the stove, but from a high up angle above the stove. A plate is on the counter to the side. The montage continues, showing more and more pancakes piling on the plate, as more and more are put in the pan. 

2.15

“Ta da!”, Phil does holds the pancakes on the plate, as Dan does unenthusiastic jazz-hands behind him. 

They turn to one another, and Dan says, “That better have been worth all of the camera angles we just had to film”. 

Phil nods seriously, “It was”. 

2.24

The camera shows them at their low table the pancakes in a stack between them. Containers surround the pancakes, ranging from butters to syrups to fruits. Plates sit on the table in front of Dan and Phil respectively, 

“We don’t usually use this table, but it was pretty comfortable during the Pizza Mukbang video, so”, Phil shrugs, as he looks to Dan, and back at the camera, “We thought it would be cozy”.

“Yeah, plus you get to see Phil’s disgusting pancake eating up close and personal”. 

“Hey!”, Phil laughs, reaching for a couple of pancakes, despite the insults. 

They both takes bites of their respective pancakes, looking at each other, Dan with his eyebrows raised, as if silently communicating their thoughts.

Dan glances to the camera, shrugging. In a higher pitch he says “I mean, they’re pretty good?”.

Phil nods, taking another bite of his pancakes. “Yeah. They’re nowhere near American made, though”.

Dan laughs. “Yeah, they have a lot less sugar”. 

“Isn’t it weird how our concept of sugar is so different?”, Phil asks directly to Dan. 

“You mean like between countries?”.

“Yeah. Like, if we were born in America, do you think that the amount of sugar would be normal to us? Or do our genes affect us enough to where we would still consider it a large amount of sugar?”.

“That… Is a rabbit hole I’m not sure you want to go down, there, Philly”.

“You’re probably right”.

3.15

The frame shows them now in front of a bathroom sink.

“So we may or may not have lost a lot of the breakfast footage”, Phil says.

“Yeah, because someone spilled Orange Juice all over the table”. 

“You knew I was a hazard when you moved in with me”.

Dan looks into the camera silently for a moment. 

“Fair enough”.

Phil laughs. “So, we need to get dressed and ready”. 

“That we do”.

Phil starts shaking the camera, and says “The transformation of the day is~”, as the violin music plays.

3.30

The camera shows them in the same places after some more shaking, but instead of in their pajamas, they are now in their normal everyday clothes.

Dan looks to Phil.

“You just did the gaming channel thing, you buffoon!”.

“Yeah. Too late to change it now”.

Dan sighs, looking into the camera.

“This guy”, he points his thumb at Phil. 

3.47

The frame shows Phil at the bottom of a staircase.

“Hey Phil catch this!”.

Dan throws an object towards his companion, who yelps, and holds his hands out in preparation. He catches it, but fumbles too much on the way, and ends up dropping it. He then bends down to grab the offending object.

“These are keys! You could have gouged my eye out”, he brings the key up to his eye to demonstrate, making a horror movie knife sound with his mouth.

“But I didn’t”, Dan descends down as he says so in a sing song voice.

4:01

The camera shows the scenery outside of a car window. Café feeling hip hop music plays in the back, as the screen fades between the gradual mixes of the greens and grays of environment and industrialization entwining. 

4.10

The camera shows Phil in the line of a coffee house now, ordering. The camera changes angle to show mostly Dan’s face as he whispers, “Get you a man who’ll get your coffee order”. He has a small smile on his face.

4.22

A majority of the frame is taken up by a table, two drinks being placed down onto it with slightly more force than necessary, for dramatic effect. Two hands reach for the respective drink. 

The camera is manually moved to show Phil’s face as he sips.

“How’s the coffee?”. Phil looks up from the cup lid he had been examining, prompted by the question.

“It's rather quite good. Like, on a scale from “this is the worst coffee I've ever had in my entire life-”, he puts one hand up, “And “This is the blood of the gods””, he puts the other hand, holding the coffee up, “I’d give it a solid “I’d come here again””. He puts his hands back, wrapping both around the container.

Dan laughs. “Quite the reviewer, aren’t we?”.

Phil shrugs, smiling. “How is yours?”.

The camera shifts to show the both of them, now. 

Dan sips the coffee. 

“I’d say it's pretty damn good”. 

4.49

The camera shows Dan and Phil walking down the street, Dan a bit behind Phil who holds his coffee with the hand that is not holding the camera. 

“So, we decided to go ahead and start shopping”, Phil says to the camera, occasionally glancing around him, as to not run into anything. 

“Yeah, there was an old woman there who was giving us some serious side eye”, Dan chimes in. 

“Well to be fair, we had been there a while, and it was busy. Also our table was in a relatively good spot”. 

“Don’t defend her!”, Dan looks to Phil with slight offence, but then breaks out into a grin and laugh. 

5.01

The camera shows the street ahead of the two, everybody too busy in their own shopping to pay attention to the camera pointing in their direction. 

The camera closes in on a sign to a fashion shop. 

A montage shows different items in the store, which mostly consisted of sweaters, and jackets. The store is relatively small, but is decorated with festive decorations. 

5.12

“Well that was a flop”, Dan says to the camera that is now showing them down the street once more. 

“Yeah. It was nice and all, but it was a bit too fancy for us”. 

“Right”. 

5.18

The view now shows a new store, with some clothing, mostly of the nerdy variety, as well as some games on display. 

Dan steps in front of the camera, pointing his thumb in the direction of the storefront, and says “Now this is more our style”. 

5.26

The camera shows Dan in front of some board games, focusing on a box. The camera moves in close to his face. 

Phil’s voice comes from behind the camera, saying “Find something?”. 

Dan looks to the camera, realizing that it is close to his face. He laughs, and pushes the camera back, to where it is showing him from a more normal view. 

“Maybe, I’m not sure”. 

5.35

The camera slides to show a bunch of different games that are at the shop, from kids, to cards, to classics.

5.41

The camera now shows Dan holding up the game “Clue” to Phil, with a smile on his face.

“Care to play?”.

“I haven’t played that in forever!”, Phil replied, with a slight tone of surprise.

“Man, if this game doesn’t get you pumped, I don’t know what will, really. Its a freakin’ murder mystery!”, Dan says as he excitedly shakes the box.

Phil laughs, “Go on, buy it then”.

“Thanks, dad”, Dan rolls his eyes, and turns away from the camera, continuing down the aisle.

Phil turns the camera to face him. 

“Such a diva”, he laughs.

6.04

The camera now shows Dan at the cash register with about three different games.

6.07

The view is filled with Dan and Phil back down the street.

“So that was pretty good”, Phil says to the camera.

“I got a surprising amount of shopping done”, Dan looks to Phil, then the camera.

“Yeah, I thought you were going to take forever to get that white elephant present”.

“Hey, whenever you need a gender neutral gift to bring to a party”, he shrugs, “Just get a friggin board game”.

“Yeah, that’s pretty smart, actually”.

Dan nods, then scrunches his face, mocking Phil, “actually?”.

Phil laughs, nodding. “Should we explain why you’re doing a white elephant when you don’t like doing parties?”.

“My family is just having one for the holiday, not much to explain”.

“Yeah, those few days you’re not coming up north with me, right?”.

Dan laughs, “Are you just moping that I’m not staying the whole time?”.

“I’m not moping!”.

“Anyway, all I need is to get my brother something”, the footage is edited to say in comic sans towards the bottom ‘*forgot to say that earlier soz adrian’. 

“I haven’t gotten anything done!”, Phil groans.

“I am ready to go home and get back in my pyjamas so we are fixing that immediately”.

Dan dodges out of the camera, Phil looking surprised after him.

6.41

The camera is flipped, showing Dan running off.

Phil calls from behind the shot.

“Dan! Where are you going?”.

“To whatever shop has the exact thing that you need!”.

Phil laughs, and changes the camera to show his face.

“Where did I find him?”.

“What was that, Lester?”.

Phil looks surprised.

“Nothing!”, he sticks his tongue out slightly laughing. 

6.55

The camera now shows Phil in a different shop, looking through a rack of different clothes. 

The view shows Dan pulling out a sweater that has a reindeer on it, with the nose popping out of the sweater as a black cotton ball. Tinsel surrounds the deer as a wreath.

“How about this one?”, Dan asks.

Phil looks to the product, but then laughs, and says “2019 fashion. I’m going to start wearing tinsel”.

“Just everyday?”, the smile on Dan’s face is evident in his voice.

Phil nods to the camera seriously. “Yes”.

7.10

The view now shows Dan in an aisle with a bunch of fashionable sweaters. He has a gray one, that is simple, but the fabric is pleasant. 

Phil’s voice comes from out of view.

“That’s quite snazzy, isn’t it?”.

Dan looks over, with a smile.

“Yeah, its nice. I don’t know if its nice by my own monochromatic standards, though, or if it is nice as a general human consensus”.

Phil hums.

“True. Maybe they would like it, though, because when they wear it they’ll think of you, and your lack of a soul”.

Dan nods in agreement, but then stops and squints.

“That was almost sappy, good job”.

He walks out of the aisle bringing the sweater with him.

7.26

The view is taken up by Dan and Phil down the street once again. 

“So we’re done shopping”, Phil says to the viewer. 

“Both emotionally and financially”, Dan nods.

“Yeah”, he laughs. “So now we’re ready to get home!”.

7.32

The view shows them in a cab, holding their loot across their laps respectively. 

“I’d say today was pretty successful”, Phil says to Dan.

His companion nods in response. “Yeah. The rest of what I need can just be bought online so”, he gives an ironic thumbs up to the camera, “I’m good to go”.

“Ah. Well”, Phil holds up his bags, “I’m done”.

“Oh fuck off, Mr. perfect present giver”.

Phil laughs.

7.40

The camera is set up further away, as to show them by their tree. 

“As you can see, our tree is very minimalistic this year”, Dan says, pointing in the direction of the small amount of presents under the tree. 

“Well it's only the two of us”, comes the response, from down on the ground, with the presents stacked.

Dan sits down as well.

“So, as you all probably know, we are both horrible wrappers”, Phil says, as he holds up one of the presents.

“Yeah, let’s give them some examples, shall we?”, Dan grins.

7.50 

The camera is now that of a cell phone. At the corner it says “present cam” in 8-bit lettering. 

Dan’s voice comes from behind the view.

“Ah, look at all of these mild disappointments”.

He turns over a small boxed gift in his hand, that has the flaps uneven, and has about three layers of tape on it.

7.57

The view changes back to where it was in the distance, showing Dan and Phil around the tree, holding the presents. 

8.00

The camera goes back to the “present cam”, showing Dan holding a package that looks like it is supposed to be spherical, but the edges are unflattened to where it looks like a sad cube. 

8.04

The camera now shows them back in front of the camera, with the supplies for wrapping, as well as the gifts, on the floor behind them. 

“As you can probably see”, Dan turns around, swinging his arms in the direction of the items for emphasis, “We are the worst wrappers in the world”. 

Phil looks over to Dan slight mischief.

“So I had an idea”. 

Dan looks over to him with a raised eyebrow. 

“This should be good. What is it?”. 

“So you know how we have all of these presents”. 

Dan laughs. “I am aware”. 

“And you know how we still have to wrap them”. 

“Yep, I am also aware of this”. 

“And you also know how we haven’t eaten dinner yet”. 

Dan looks at him trying to figure out what he is going on about. 

“Let’s have a competition!”. 

Dan looks stupefied for a moment, then breaks out laughing. 

“Of course you would turn wrapping presents into a competition”. 

Phil just laughs. 

“So we have to wrap half of the presents each”. 

“Uh huh”. 

“And whoever wraps their half of the presents better doesn’t have to make dinner”. 

“And winner gets to choose what we’re eating?”. 

“Right”. 

Dan looks like he is considering it for a moment, and then he nods, and says “I accept your terms”. He reaches his hand out to Phil, and they shake on it. 

8.54

The view shifts to them in front of the couch still, but the view is more from above, as to see their wrapping. The presents have been divided in half, and with similar presents distributed evenly as to give them the same type of gifts, to make the competition more fair. 

The video moves faster than actuality, with some jazzy festive music playing in the background. 

Phil finishes his first present first, and there are some signs of struggling, such as extra tape needing to be added in areas, as well as some jagged edges. 

Dan finishes up his first next, his gift less neat, as he started with a sweater, rather than a board game like Phil did. 

Phil gets to a sweater next, and overuses wrapping paper. At the ends of the gifts, because there were less neat edges to work with, they are folded and torn. 

Dan finishes up his second present before Phil finishes his, because that time he did a board game with wrapping paper that is mostly nice looking, except for slight unevenness between amounts of paper at the ends. 

The competition wraps up, the boys finishing around the same time with three gifts having been wrapped each. 

9.36

The view is back with the “present cam”, which gives a closer look at the presents that they have added. 

“So, we’re going to look at Phil’s pile first”, Dan says. “Pose with them!”, he says to Phil, tossing him one of the wrapped sweaters. 

The older man yelps, catching the present just in time. He laughs, and then starts posing with the present, showing off different angles. 

“I love the bow, it’s a nice touch. It says “I’m a disaster of a human being but I’m trying my best”, and I really think that suits you”. 

“Thanks, Dan”. 

10.18

“So anyways, I think we know the winner”, Phil says, rolling his eyes. 

The video is edited to have fireworks, and a triumphant horn playing, as the camera momentarily zooms in on Dan’s face, before zooming back out. 

Dan laughs dramatically. “Oh Philly, your competition backfired on you. How does it feel?”.

“Like I’m hungry and want dinner, let’s go”, he smiles, and covers the camera with his hand. 

10.31

The section begins with Phil taking his hand off of the camera. 

He walks back towards the stove, as Dan sits on top of one of their counters watching. 

“So, Dan wanted me to make some lemon fettuccine alfredo, so you all get to experience me trying to not burn the kitchen down”. 

“I know where the fire extinguisher is”. 

“Thanks”, Phil replies, as he opens a cabinet. “So, I need alfredo sauce, fettuccine, and lemon”. 

“Beautiful narration”. 

“In my defense, cooking isn’t very exciting when I’m the only one who’s doing it”.

“You just offended at least twenty thousand people watching”. 

Phil looks a bit flustered, “Well, what do you want me to do? Sing and dance as I put the noodles in the pot?”. 

“I mean that wasn’t a part of the competition but that… would be pretty entertaining to see”. 

Phil starts in a singsong voice, “Why… must you get on my nerves this way?”.

Dan looked at him lovingly, but snapped out of it after realizing he should probably take offense, saying “Hey!”. 

11.26

The camera angle is the same, but time is sped up now. Phil works around the kitchen, and it looks like Dan feels bad not helping, because every now and then, he will stir the pot while Phil is doing something else. As they work, soft electronic music plays in the back.

11.40

The camera angle now shows the food at a their table, surrounded by dim lighting, and there is a candle at the center of the table. The camera spins around the table, showcasing the food, as well as the candle at the center. 

11.52

The camera now shows them on their couch.

“So, how would you rate that meal, Dan?”, Phil asks.

Dan looks away a moment, as if considering, then replies, “It definitely could have been more burnt”.

Phil laughs. “Wow, thanks”. 

12.04

The camera now shows Dan on the floor, looking through some DVD’s. 

Phil’s voice comes from behind the camera.

“What are you up to?”. 

Dan raises an eyebrow, looking at him, as if silently asking him why he was questioning him when he already knew the answer, then he realized the camera, and widens his eyes a bit and nods. 

“Ah, we’re trying to find a movie to watch. I’m feeling that we should go with something festive, but I’m really in the mood for some anime”. 

“Do you remember a few years ago when there was that anime where Jesus and Buddha were roommates?”.

Dan laughs, “Oh yeah. Let’s not watch that, though, I don’t feel like getting existential’.

“Maybe just Rudolph?”, Phil suggests. 

Dan nods, “Rudolph it is”. 

12.37

There is a short sequence showing them with popcorn, and the movie playing. 

12.32

Phil yawns, taking up most of the screen of the camera, which wobbles a bit, signifying that the video is being taken on a phone. 

“Well, it looks like we’re going to head to bed”.

Dan squishes himself in the frame, causing Phil to outstretch his arms a bit to fit them both. Dan leans against the other comfortably.

“And if bed you mean sit on our laptops for multiple hours until we get too tired to stay awake any longer”. 

“He’s right. Anyways, thanks for watching this video! Sorry if it wasn’t the most exciting day in the life video, we just wanted to”, he wiggles a bit trying to think of the proper wording, “relax, and let you guys in on an actual day with us”. 

“Yeah, we’re not very exciting people, honestly”. 

Phil laughs, and says, “Anyways, give this video a thumbs up if you thought it was interesting. You can also go and subscribe to Dan, I’ll put a link to his channel over here”, he points in the direction that the bubble has popped up. 

“You can also subscribe to my channel!”, he points to where the bubble has been put up on the screen. “You can go watch my last video!”

Both of them look at the camera, and Phil says, “Okay, goodbye!”, in a high pitched voice, before covering the camera with his hand. 

13.01

**Author's Note:**

> So there it was! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't, come scream at me on my Tumblr ([ajstrashdump](https://ajstrashdump.tumblr.com/)) about it! I appreciate comments and constructive criticism here as well, though, as well as kudos! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Lucy! <3


End file.
